Semiconductor dies, such as integrated circuit dies, are currently used in many varied applications, including power and control systems. Such semiconductor dies can be fragile, and can require protection from environmental conditions. Often, dies can be packaged so that they are protected. A housing or the like in the semiconductor die package can protect a semiconductor die. The semiconductor die package allows an electrical connection to made to the die and can allow for the transfer of heat from the die.
One type of semiconductor package is a ball grid array (BGA) package. Solder balls are used as electrical interconnects in BGA packages. In a BGA package, an array of solder balls is used to couple a semiconductor die to a printed circuit board (PCB). The solder balls are typically electrically connected to plated hollow vias in an intermediate substrate. The hollow vias can be plated with a conducting material. Typically, both the top and bottom surfaces of one or more insulating layers in the substrate are coated with conductive traces. The semiconductor die is on one side of the intermediate substrate while the solder balls are at the other side of the intermediate substrate. Solder balls may be in contact with those conductive traces so that the plated vias are electrically coupled to electrical terminals in the semiconductor die. At least the semiconductor die can be covered in an epoxy molding material or another protective material, leaving the solder balls exposed for electrical connection.
BGA packages are compact and can minimize stray capacitances and inductances, as they provide for a more direct connection to an underlying circuit substrate (as compared to a leaded chip package with a molded housing). However, BGA packages could be enhanced and improved to provide for a more robust design. Creating such packages, including plating hollow vias (to allow for electrical connection to the solder balls) is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, current BGA packages may suffer from poor thermal performance and can overheat the semiconductor dies inside.
Embodiments of the invention address this problem and other problems, individually and collectively.